Songs of Kira Kindala
by SparkleWeaver
Summary: Poetry about the beautiful gelfling heroine Kira. Kira takes spiritual journey throughout her life. Each poem has extracts of times when she has been in near death experiences. This is Kira's POV from before, within and after the film takes place.
1. Song of the Spirit

Disclaimer: The Dark Crystal is owned by Jim Henson andKindala is John A Ardelli's (who wroteThe Crystal of Truth fan fic).  
Authors notes: This poem was originally going to be a full one but I decided to split it up into four chapters. It's written in first person because it is about Kira's thoughts through her life from when she lost her mother, the day she gives birth until the day she dies. Then I write a sequal about her daughter.

* * *

Song of the spirit

I cannot remember much of my early life

Only that my mother loved me so

There was much happiness in our life.

I am Kira Kindala

A gelfling non the less

As radiant as the sun and truly blessed.

When I was still young and tender in age

My mother hid me in a tree from the Skeksis wrath

Her life was taken

Saving mine

But I couldn't bring myself to cry

It was all so sudden.

A few days later

I was found by a podling picking flowers

She picked me up and carried me back to the podling village.

I was questioned about what happened

I could not bare the pain

I broke down in tears

The curious little people comforted me

They spoke in a strange language

I felt warmth once more

Somehow the language was familiar to me.

The podling that found me

Carried me into her cottage

She feed me some food and tucked me in bed

She told me she would take care of me

Teach me their ways and the gelfling ways

Help me grow up properly.

Years went by quickly

I was the gelfling child of the swamps

An innocent girl with braids of bliss

And had a voice made in heaven.

I'd wake up each morning and go down in the village

Talk to the villagers while eating my breakfast

A podling gardener would passby and put of flower in my hair

I'd giggle, dance and play with them until midday came near.

At midday I'd be called inside to study the podling way of life

In the afternoon I'd be free to explore the swamps and the woods within

One day a strange creature crossed my path

It was fuzzy and small but had teeth so sharp

I tried to communicate but it didn't seem to listen

It was when I reached out and stroked it that the growling began.

I shook my head and ignored it making my own way ahead

But the most curious thing happened

It began to cry

Softly at first but then cried and cried.

In a way I felt sorry for it

It seemed to be all alone

Alone in the swamps with no family and no home

I spoke to it in the language of the living things

Hoping I had done all right

The podlings had taught me it but I had never tried it out until now.

With luck it understood me

We had a conversation I would never forget

The language flowed out of me

Like I was born to speak it I guess.

I stood up to leave

The creature followed me home

My mother let me keep it

She fell in love it as well.

My mother's friend found out it's gender

And told me secretly

So I named him Fizzgig

We became great friends

I looked out for him and he did same for me.

Several years past

I grew up wonderfully

Blonde hair had grown longer

My wings were fully grown within a few days.

I had learnt the podling ways

I was now at age

To be taught the gelfling ways

Everything from healing to the mating dances.

After morning lessons

I runaway into the swamps

I hideaway in my own secret place

And cry over my loss.

I sing a sad song about the loss of my true mother and my wings

I remember trying to fly many times but I kept falling and crashing into trees

I still cry for hours wishing that I was dead

Then I could be with her and leave the burden of being the only gelfling left.

I stayed out through nightfall watching the stars shine bright

My mind rested in thinking of ways to take my death

To be reunited with my parents in the light.

The stars twinkled down as if saying there's still hope on my side

I shook my head for I would make my life end tonight

I crept through the swamps until I saw the garthim in sight

I stood in their way blocking their path

It was then I saw a shooting star and I came back to my senses at last.

I dived behind a rock out the garthim's line of sight

I buried myself in the plantlife and watched the garthim disappear into the night

As the moon came out and shimmered on my hair

I prayed blessings to the stars for always being there.

I brushed by myself off and ran back to the village

The wish I had made on that shooting star

Was to find someone like me.


	2. Song of the Mind

Song of the mind

My mother Yrda gave me a gift

It was hand stitched

It was a beautiful hooded dress

A lovely shade of brown

Perfect for travelling in

Perfect to hide my face from spies

Perfect to sit within nature and able to blend in.

I within seconds slipped it on

It was a perfect fit

I kissed her on the cheek

Then paraded around in it.

After showing it off

She braided my hair

I pulled up my hood

Carefully trying not to damage my hair.

Fizzgig saw me leave on the border of the village

He tried to catch me up

I could hear him whinging behind me.

I ran deeper into the swamps

Fizzgig no longer behind me

He must have taken a different route

I tried to search but I couldn't find him.

I sensed someone

Neither Podling nor animal

I stood very still and listened with care

I've become so paranoid

I'm not sure I can trust anything anymore.

I shook my head

Knowing I was being silly

But something inside of me was telling me differently.

I traced and found Fizzgig

Only to find him growling madly

Beside of him was a creature from my past

Another Gelfling or was he?

Was I really seeing a Gelfling?

It was too good to be true

I don't like being tricked

I felt afraid

I felt vulnerable

I felt like running away

But I couldn't bring myself to move.

I was quite surprised by myself

I haven't thought anything like this since the early days

After my mother had passed away

Maybe after I tried to take my own life

I wished to forget my own race.

I had dreamed for this day to come

But knew it wouldn't happen

I should have trusted my dreams

For before me was a Gelfling.

I told off Fizzgig gently

I wasn't in mood to shout

The Gelfling questioned my species

My heart fluttered in happiness

When the truth had come out.

I noticed he had fallen

I reached over to pull him out

As soon as my hand clasped his

The dreamfasting began from the inside out.

I adore dreamfasting

It is the one thing that keeps me alive

Jen's story is so mystifying to my mind's eye.

I called on Nebrie

When Jen began to sink

I found it hard not to giggle to much

He might of thought I was rude.

I took him to the river's edge

Where a boat lay

We travelled down the river

Singing and playing a harmony all of the way.

I took him to my village

The Podlings took him in

We feasted with them for they had quickly prepared a celebration.

Jen told me his quest

He showed me the shard

I asked questions with curiosity

But didn't want to get involved.

I watched Jen from a distance

As he danced and played his pipes

The celebration got louder

Being the quiet one

I just wanted to cover in fright.

Not even smiling

I watched with jealousy

While the others celebrated

I was worried that everyone would forget all about me

Adopt Jen and spoil him

While I suffocated myself

In the silence as if I had never been here.

As if on cue the Garthim attacked

I was shocked out of my thoughts

It brought reality screaming back

I ran to help Jen who was too shocked to move

I grasped hold of him and made him move.

I didn't see it coming

A Garthim grabbed Jen by the arm

I froze for a while but remained calm.

My eyesight went while I was frozen

I couldn't see at all

All I could do was listen

Listen to Jen in pain

Listen to the screaming Podlings

Listen to houses crashing down.

I came out of my trance

Jen was free of the claw

I led him outside

So what ignoring everyone else.

We found a place to hide

But we were found

I was terrified

I….I mean we were going to die

We were young

We weren't even given a chance to grow old.

A Skeksis came out of nowhere and stopped the attack

My eyes went wide

I couldn't speak

I froze in that spot.

Jen grabbed my hand

He pulled me away

I came back to my senses

I let him drag me away.

We ran deeper in the swamp

Well away from the village

Jen made us both trip and fall on the grass.

I stopped him running off after I had found my bearings

I put a morsel on his arm to stop the bleeding

We caught our breathe

He fell asleep in my arms

I secretly cradled him lovingly.

The brightest sun woke us up in the morning

I looked into Jen's eyes with love

But he got up suddenly

Heading towards the ruins

I was upset

I had fallen in love with him

How could he leave my arms so quick?

I reluctantly followed him

Superstitious as I am

I got this fear from the Podlings

Maybe I'm just afraid what I am.

I walked through the gates feeling uneasy

It was silent but beautiful

I sat on a throne

Mourning and thinking of the poor Gelfling souls.

In the distance Jen was calling me

At first I ignored

But then walked to him on the second call.

He pointed to a strange wall

A wall of shapes

A wall of pictures

A wall of markings

Jen told me it was writing

That was a word I didn't know

The Podlings hadn't taught me about it

I wondered if writing was something they knew.

Jen told me what the wall said

I fitted the prophecy together

He had heal the dark crystal

I was going to stay with him

I was going to help him.

The Skeksis came in from the side of us

He almost scaredme to death

I jumped out of my skin

Hid with Jen behind a pillar

I sized up the Skeksis for weak spots

While the Skeksis began to chatter.

I am always cautious

That's how I stay alive

I know a little self defence

That's how I save other creatures lives.

When the Skeksis hypnotised Jen

I panicked after realising he wasn't as independent as I

I was taught how to survive and the nature laws of life.

I forced Jen with all of my might to look into my eyes

Detracting him away from the Skeksis

Showing him my love through my eyes.

Snapping out of trance

We managed to run away

I called the Landstriders

We rode eagerly to the castle

We were going to save the world today.


	3. Song of the Body

Song of the Body

With the castle in the distance

We stopped on a hill

I heard familiar rumbling down below on the road

The Garthim had raided my village

Returning to the castle.

I wasted no time

Ordered my landstrider to race into battle

I charged down the hill

I didn't look back.

Focused on the battle

I forgot about Jen

I forgot he couldn't speak to animals

I forgot all about him.

Before I could head back

My landstrider rose

I slid off falling on my face.

To my surprise

Jen came and sat beside me

I gasped in relief

Perhaps slightly breathless

Together we set the podlings free

But the then the garthim cornered us

I couldn't breath.

The garthim surrounded us

As we tried to back away

I spun my head around

We were about fall off a ledge

I had to think of something now.

In just a few seconds

I took a risk

I grabbed Jen and Fizzgig

I hauled us off the edge.

I quickly unfolded my wings

And caught us gently in mid air

As I fluttered us down

I became thoughtful

About my elfin life as a fairy.

Yrda had told me that long ago

Female gelflings could fly

We were able to sore without worry or care

Through the diamond skies

Then one day all that changed

We lost our right of flight

With the crystal bats hunting the skies

We had no other choice

We forced ourselves to stay grounded

Only glide when emergencies met.

I safely fluttered us to the ground

Again carefully folding my wings

Jen seemed a little shocked, a little surprised

When I explained he seemed distracted

He saw a way into the castle.

I tried to grab him

But he was too fast

Desperate to go into the castle

I suddenly felt uneasy

I had learnt about the horrors in castle

My mother Yrda had warned me

Never go into the castle.

I followed Jen

For the moment I found the castle calm and `clear`

But shortly after I smelled danger

I wanted to go home

Get far away from here.

The same skeksis we had faced in the swamp

He was now in front off us

I was frozen and terrified

But became a little braver when he grabbed us.

Jen raised the crystal in self defence

And broke away from the tight hold

Even though not freed

I watched in disbelieve

I admired him

I was proud.

But the skeksis was furious

He brought the ceiling down on Jen

As I pulled against the skeksis

I cried for my beloved Jen.

I taken to his emperor

Who decided on my fate

I had escaped death

But what awaited me

Almost scared me to death.

I couldn't see anything

Nothing but the skeksis robes

His scent is all over my hair and clothes.

Finally I'm able to see

After being pushed and restrained in a chair

Suddenly the dark crystal is there.

When the beam shines on me

I try to look away

I try to close my eyes

But it burns through either way

In pain I give in

Staring fully into the crystal again.

The myth is that it doesn't hurt

That's a superstition I see

Maybe the podlings are immune

And the purity of the gelfling

Makes our eyes in jeopardy.

A prisoner behind me calls out

Tells me to call the animals

Feeling weaker I concentrate

With all my might I free the animals.

I climb out off the chair

I feel shaky and weak in my bones

I don't understand what happened to me

But I must find Jen

Heal the crystal and go home.

The fellow prisoner talks to me

I barely listen to her words

I must find Jen

But to know that the conjunction is soon

Makes my blood run cold.

I returned where I had left Jen

To see if he's still alive

I search in the rubble

The crystal has gone

No Fizzgig

No Jen

Now I must find the crystal hall.

I wander through the tunnels

Up in a higher level now

I find a chamber and go inside

I see not the crystal

But a mirror

My reflection is hard to bare

My skin is dry and weary

My eyes are in darkness

My wings hurt my back.

I wander further up the castle

Then I smell danger and hide

I watch the skeksis from the shadows

And safely use a different route to the chamber.

I see the conjunction has started

I see Jen is alive and well

I'm about to think of a plan

When Fizzgig blows me cover

Oh well...

When Jen jumps on the crystal

I jump into action

I flutter down and grab the shard

I use the crystal as a weapon

Then I feel a sharp pain stabbing through my body

My body falls

I say Jen's name

Then I realise death has finally found me.

My spirit is floating into the air

I see Jen healing the crystal before I disappear

I see blinding white light

I see gelflings too

I see a familiar face

My birth mother

She kisses me and hugs me

But she says I must go back

Restart the gelfling race

Rebuild the gelfling ruins

To live my life

Before I rest.

I hold onto her unwilling to leave

She strokes my hair

She sings a song

I close my eyes

I feel someone else wanting me

Calling me, chanting for me.

I blink my eyes and shake myself awake

I see ethereal figures in front off me

I look back to my beloved

Knowing I was alive again.

For a moment I was sad

Thinking about my mother

But I'd see her again

I nuzzled my head against Jen

While watching the beings leave

We gazed on the crystal

Then wandered outside

Seeing the beauty of the paradise.

Our eyes shone

Love, hope and joy filled my heart

The nightmare was over.


	4. Song of the Heart

Song of the Heart

I remember running outside

Feeling the soft grass under my feet

Flowers shimmered in sunlight

Everything peaceful again

We were free

Still our overwhelming quest

Left emotional scars on me

I wasn't sure what I craved

But I knew I couldn't stay

The castle was a nightmare

I needed to get away

I talked to the flowers

Collected a bouquet

Returned to Jen

Urged him to come with me

Hand in hand we left together

We took the route on foot

The views were breathtaking

We stopped beside a river

The food that Jen found

It tasted good

We lay on the grass

Watched the sun go down

We shared a kiss

We snuggled in each others arms

I woke up to find Jen gone

I stood up cautiously

Where could he have gone?

I became afraid

Afraid we had been lied to

I checked the sky for crystal bats

I hoped he was safe

But feared one of us would be attacked soon

I heard a rustle in bushes

A podling popped out

It was my little mother Yrda

She had moved villages

Since the garthim had attacked

It was a lovely little village

Far from the castle

Nearby Aughra's lab

Breathtaking views

Rolling hills

Flirting floral meadows

Crisp clean rivers everywhere

Jen took up farming

He taught me how to read

Aughra tutored him from time to time

I learnt more lessons about my culture

From traditional cooking to mating rituals

It felt wonderful to be free.


	5. Song of the Soul

Song of the Soul

Many years had gone by

Through seasons and harvest

We had ten lovely children

The youngest, Kayla

She is so precious

So beautiful

As a young gelfling

I was kind but cautious

I didn't know how to read

Writing and funny marks

Seemed alien

I had learnt so much

Come so far

I had grown old and had wrinkles

But I still had plenty of charm

I walked out the village

With knowledge and peace

Travelled to old village

Then to the gelfling ruins

Feeling nostalgic

I guess

I travelled back towards the village

But stopped looking to the north

It had been 342 years to this day

Since my essence had been taken

Was I brave enough to go back?

To get a little closure

I wanted to go quickly

And return just as fast

I hoped my younger self

Inside of me, would let go

And forgive the past

The castle was beautiful

Clear and white

Dazzling on the outside

Quiet from within

I decided not to enter

Not to relive my torture

So I lay on the grass

Admired the beauty

The castle exterior

Sunset came

It was time to return

I brushed off my grass stained cloak

Turned and ran back home

As I ran

I remembered a craving

Something I wanted to do for so long

My younger self was puzzled, confused by this

I haven't worked it out until now

For years I've relied on landstriders

My own feet

My emergency gliding

Since the crystal was healed

My lost desire

Has been to fly through the sky

To see if gelflings right of flight has returned

Forever

I stopped running

Catching my breath

Looking for an edge, a cliff

Of a meadow

For once in my life

I started with a run

Instead of simply dropping from the edge

I had to make sure

To unfold my wings

Before reading the ledge

Otherwise I would glide down

I closed my eyes

I ran my course

Unfolded my wings

And let go

I felt the warm breeze

Against my feet

My wings were fluttering

Together in motion

In perfect sync

I opened my eyes

A few tears ran down my cheek

True happiness flooded within me

My younger self was singing

I joined her harmony

We both sang as we sored

I flew into the village

But I refused to settle onto the ground

This is what I wanted

This is what I craved, desired

For all those scared years

Scared and cautious

That the urskeks would turn back into skeksis

Destroy the newfound freedom

We had found

The podlings danced and celebrated

As I took Jen and Kayla in my arms

I took them one by one

For a ride and cuddle

Flying above the ground

Over the last few months

I gave Kayla flying lessons

She had grown so much you see

We had our children

At age 40

We have low birth rates

When we're younger

On the last day of her training

I watched her sore by

I taught her how to gather food

Through her flight

I spread my wings

I join her, one last time

I feel my heart getting weaker

I know why

I cannot remember how I died

Everything just went black

But I remember Kayla catching me

Before I could fall from so high

I remember Kayla calling Jen

I saw all my family around me

Before my death.


End file.
